


Creepy Crawlies and Why Cherche Needs To Stop Wearing Armor

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'll be working on requests soon i swear ;w;, Prompt Fill, cherche liking bugs (she needs to stop), this is a good ass pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with those stupid bugs and a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Crawlies and Why Cherche Needs To Stop Wearing Armor

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of my stories are getting taken down from ffnet and i can't log on so it looks like i'm about to be banned
> 
> this is my home now ig
> 
> anyway a fill for the prompt on fe-kink-meme (this prompt isn't kinky at all? it's wholesome): "Cherche/Olivia - literally anything sweet and fluffy p l e a s e. It doesn't even have to be sexy. (though I certainly won't complain if it is)"
> 
> I hope i satisfied anonini

“It certainly has character,” Olivia managed to croak. After all, she didn’t really have much to say; there was a huge centipede crawling on her hand, and Cherche was staring at it with this amazed smile on her face. Cherche had insisted upon Olivia trying to hold an insect just once, claiming that it was fantastic and there was such a strong emotional connection to nature. However, the only strong emotion Olivia felt was fear and anxiety.

What felt like millions of little legs tickled the back of Olivia’s hand, and she frowned when the bug suddenly stopped. A few minutes of stillness caused Olivia to reach up and suddenly grab Cherche’s shoulder (with her bug-free hand, of course).

“I-it stopped suddenly. What’s it doing? Is it preparing to bite?” Olivia whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

Cherche chuckled softly and said, “Nothing like that. Maybe she’s tired. Let’s set her free again.”

“Yes, I...I like that idea a lot.” Cherche laid her hand palm-up on top of Olivia’s hand, her fingertips close to the centipede. Olivia didn’t even notice the centipede moving. She was too focused on the warmth of Cherche’s hand on hers.

The centipede had no qualms about dashing into Cherche’s palm, and Cherche blushed, as if it were the greatest honor of all to have a bug run into her hand. _It probably just wanted to get away from me. Cherche said those things sense negative emotions,_ Olivia thought. Her hand felt tingly where Cherche’s hand was, and she rubbed over it, sitting back in the grass where they had found the centipede. Cherche had dashed over to a tree, and was coaxing the centipede back onto it.

When Cherche came back, she didn’t sit, and it was all too easy for Olivia to just look up and take a peek. However, when she saw Cherche raise an eyebrow, she hopped to her feet and immediately took her girlfriend’s hand. “That was weird,” Olivia admitted, “but I like that you challenge me to do new things. Maybe you can dance with me sometime. I’m not a good teacher, but...the way you move on the dance field, you’ll probably teach _me_ something…”

“I’m not much of a dancer, dear; it’s as if I have two left feet. I’d love to learn with your assistance, though. It’s only fair that we do something you want, since I made you hold that centipede.”

* * *

 

Cherche was a damn liar. All Olivia had to do was teach her the steps, and within seconds, it seemed as if Cherche was guiding _her_. Even in the small space of the tent they shared, Cherche danced Olivia to and fro’, as if they were in some grand ball. Her heavy armor, which she had never removed, didn’t take one bit from her fluid movements (although, it did catch on Olivia’s top once or twice). _Two left feet, my tail-bone!_

It wasn’t even fair. Cherche had a beautiful voice, too. The aimless tune she hummed made Olivia’s knees feel like jelly. Olivia had found out that Cherche could sing opera a long time ago (after all, what _couldn’t_ she do, and still be so modest), but just the gentle hum made Olivia swoon in bliss.

“I thought you said you weren’t much of a dancer,” Olivia confronted. She didn’t stop their playful waltz, but did furrow her brow. It was so easy to follow Cherche’s movements. At first, Olivia had been leading, but Cherche insisted that she learned how to lead as well. Cherche stopped humming in order to talk, and then she stopped moving. However, their form didn’t break; they simply swayed back and forth together slowly, enjoying the feel of the other’s body.

“I’m not. Truly. The only time I danced was when Virion would throw one of those extravagant balls of his...in truth, I’d dance with one man just as Virion insisted, then go the stables and feed the mounts of the partygoers.” Cherche had a far-off look in her eyes, but shook her head a little and continued, “Hmm...maybe this newfound prowess comes from you.”

Cherche was staring Olivia down, and even though her gaze was gentle, Olivia felt overwhelmed. Cherche broke their form and stopped moving in order to just wrap her arms around Olivia’s slim waist. Olivia reached up and hooked her arms around Cherche’s neck, her lips parted in surprise and curiosity.

“It looks like you’re aching for a smooch,” Cherche said. Olivia pouted and averted her eyes, but looked back and nodded curtly.

As Cherche’s hand moved to cup Olivia’s cheek, Olivia admired Cherche’s dainty hands. You couldn’t even tell that she was an axe-toting war goddess. They were so smooth, and Olivia couldn’t detect a single scar. Cherche was moving too slow, way too slow. Cherche’s hand was beginning to stroke Olivia comfortingly, and they also started swaying again. Olivia began to fidget, and Cherche smiled at her impatience.

However, the smile was soon wiped off of her face, and replaced with a neutral look. It was slightly tinted with...concern? As they stopped moving, Cherche mumbled, “Ah, Olivia? May I make a suggestion? Perhaps you could take your top off so I-”

“I _-I’m sorry_?!” Olivia jumped back, feeling dizzy. Her and Cherche had never gone farther than some heated kissing. Every time Cherche tried to go farther, no matter how gently, Olivia would grow too shy and profusely apologize. Cherche always seemed understanding, but for her to ask Olivia to undress so forcefully...maybe she was getting impatient.

“No, no, it’s not like that,” Cherche assured quickly, stepping forward. “It’s just that, er...your top...I think when the armor on my wrist snagged, it caused a tear. It’s nothing big, but I can see a bit of your brassiere. If you’d allow me to mend it…”

Olivia looked down, and was mortified to discover that Cherche was right. There was a tear in her already-skimpy top, and the top of her bra was exposed...the part that had a little of her _actual breast_ showing. “Oh-oh my gods-”

“Olivia, don’t panic. We’re all girls here, and a little wardrobe mal-”

“Ch-Cherche!” Olivia turned away, and shouted, “Stop staring!”

“I wasn’t, I promise. Well, I was, but I was trying to see what I would need to fix the top. Stay right there and change into something else; I’ll be back in a jiff,” Cherche said. She stepped up behind the blushing, shaking Olivia and began to massage her shoulders, but the touch just made Olivia even more tense. Olivia felt the warm breath of a sigh against the back of her neck, and heard Cherche walking away.

Determined to not embarrass herself again, Olivia quickly changed into a different top. It was still part of her dancer’s uniform, but it was a bit less revealing. Olivia set the torn top on the bed, and began to pace, waiting for Cherche to come back. It looked as if it was getting late, so she lit a lamp so that Cherche would be able to see. After a while, she just sat on the floor of her tent, meddling with her bangle anxiously. _I don’t think I ever stopped blushing!_

When Cherche entered, she was carrying a small wooden box, and had removed the offending armor. Olivia had never noticed how scarce her actual clothing was. Her back, part of her thighs...a lot of her body was exposed. And the “skirt” she wore was so short, if a draft came in, and she wasn’t wearing those leggings...

Silently, Cherche sat down on the bed and got to work. If Olivia’s eyes weren’t tricking her...well, it looked as if Cherche was having a mighty fun time patching the top up. Olivia rose to her knees and watched Cherche carefully. She was having a hard time following Cherche’s quick hands, but her own fingers started to twist and turn in the hopes of mimicking Cherche’s movements later on.

Oh, she forgot to thank her! “Ch-Cherche, thank you. This means a lot. But really, I could have bought another one…”

“If you insisted upon getting another, then I would have paid. It was my armor that snagged it. I should have taken it off before...besides, I look so much better without it, right? Your stare says so, anyway,” Cherche teased.

Before Olivia could stutter out a response, Cherche was thrusting the top towards her. Of course, it didn’t look _brand_ new, but she could still use it during performances; nobody ever got that close. Except Cherche, of course, who would come up and give her a little kiss to “congratulate her for her hard work”...

Olivia didn’t realize she was grinning like an idiot until Cherche smiled too. Olivia rose to her feet and sat next to Cherche, unsure of what to say next. It wasn’t an awkward silence like Olivia usually had around people. It was a calm silence, and was made even more calm when Cherche put her arm around Olivia’s shoulder and pressed the side of her head against the top of Olivia’s.

After a few minutes, though, Olivia murmured, “Sorry about...about…”

Cherche quickly said, “Flashing me?”

“Wh-what?! When you say it like that, it sounds deliberate-”

That seemed to give Cherche an idea. She giggled and said, “My, my, Olivia, are you trying to give this old woman a heart attack? Now, did you do it for the shock value, or were you trying...to _seduce_ me?”

“Oh-oh-oh, Naga-” Olivia’s face was almost completely red, she was sure-

“Don’t play coy. It was all according to plan. Don’t worry, though...two can play that game,” Cherche purred.

Olivia grabbed Cherche’s shoulder to balance herself, feeling unbelievably dizzy. Cherche let her hand roam her thigh, sliding up to the waistband of her leggings. _Her-her thumb is hooking in, what do I do?! This is too fast, but I don’t want her to stop…_

Suddenly, the hand stopped, and Cherche snickered, bringing both of her hands to her mouth in an attempt to cover her wild grin. “Heh. Hehe. _Hahaha_! Oh, Olivia, I’m sorry, I just can’t resist the look on your face! It’s too cute!”

“...”

“I mean-I mean-oh, Naga, I can’t stop laughing!”

Cherche wiped her laughter-induced tears, and pulled Olivia into a warm embrace, probably as an apology. Olivia was still shell-shocked. Her mind had never truly left the scenario, and in her mind, Cherche’s leggings were creeping down her creamy thighs, past her knees, clinging to her calves…

“Y-y’know, I’m going to need a lot of cuddles to make up for that kind of trickery,” Olivia dared.

“Fine by me. As long as you’re not still trying to seduce me…!”

“Ch- _C_ _herche_!”


End file.
